


Sunday Mornings

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past hurt, Reflection, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mornings, Mark hates himself for not seeing his love for Jack earlier. Thinks about all the wasted years he had caused by his own thick-headedness. Today was one of those mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> You know what show you all need to watch? Preacher. 10/10.

Mark let his eyes trace over his partner's back as they slowly breathed in their sleep. His eyes followed the curving slope of his love into the bank of their lower back. Across his lover's perky ass that any other time Mark might have reached out and pinched it just to mess with them but he didn't feel like it right now.

Right now he wanted to just look. He just wanted to watch and admire. They had tossed all the covers off during the night and Mark couldn't help but stare. They had one hand tucked under the pillow and the other tossed over the edge of the bed away from Mark. Mark wished his love would have turned so he could memorize his face.

He settled for what he got, Mark stared at his precious' legs. Hairy fucking things they were but it was nothing he would ever change. Mark loved every inch of him from his smooth back to nasty hairy legs.

"I can feel yeh strain'. Yeh know that right?" Jack mumbled turning over.

Mark blushed from getting caught red handed. He soon let a smile spread across his lips, "Sorry couldn't help it. You're too beautiful."

Jack chuckled and adjusted so he could lay on his back. Mark let his eyes wonder Jack's chest for a moment before looking at his face. God, he was gorgeous, "I'm not. Shut up, will you?"

"Never," Mark whispered. His eyes danced across Jack's lips that were always a pleasure to kiss even early in the morning when his breath had the potential to kill a full grown man if he wasn't careful. Then they skimmed across his ears and jaw the was surprisingly sharp and even sharper stubble that Mark knew felt amazing between his legs. They finally settled on his partner's eyes. They turned to look at him. Always so bright and perfect. Much like that man behind them, "I'm only speaking the truth."

Jack just scoffed at him before running a hand through his hair. Fingers delicately dancing through the tangled green. God Mark loved his hands so much it was probably sinful. Those same hands could have him a whimpering mess within seconds if they wanted. Have him arching off the bed, begging for more of anything. Those same hands that sometimes would trace lines across his him. Same hands that clutch his shoulders as Jack whimpers telling him he's going good, so good.

They were also the same hands that just flipped him off and now where shoving his face, "Stop staring at me ya loser."

Mark just laughed shaking himself out of his funk. Sometimes in the morning, he would just get lost in thought. Today he had just been thinking about Jack. He thinks about Jack a lot, "Do you ever hate me?" Mark asked as Jack was sitting up on the bed and pulling on a shirt.

Jack paused and snapped his head around, "What do you mean? No, Mark, I love you. What's gotten into?"

Mark sighed and rubbed a hand across his face, "Think about how all those years in college I brought girls back to our apartment. How I fucked them within ear shot of you and you never said a word. Never acted like it bothered you and then when I finally realized it bothered me that it didn't bother you, you still took me. Jack, I didn't deserve you. I wasted all those years being scared of who I am."

Jack pulled on a pair of sweats and walked around the bed to Mark. Jack watched him a moment before leaning down kissing him quickly on the forehead, "I'm just glad you woke up one day and finally grew a pair. I was starting to think that maybe I was the fool. Thank you for proving me wrong."

Jack pulled back and smiled before leaving saying he was going to make pancakes and if Mark wanted some his ass better be out there helping.

Mark still hate himself for wasting all those years, he could have been with Jack. Mark twisted the ring on his finger. It was more than just a wedding ring to him. It was a promise to forever make up for all those years.

Mark remembers the day he realized he'd loved Jack. It was almost like today. He woke up and heard Jack whistling from their apartment kitchen and when he walked out Jack was just swaying his hips and Mark felt his chest tightened. God, he loved this man and he never wanted to wake up without this. Things someone fell together after that.

"Pancakes are almost done being mixed and a certain someone isn't out here so maybe he won't get any!"

"I'm comin'!" Mark shouted with a smile pulling himself out of bed.

He would always go where Jack wanted him.

On this average Sunday morning, Jack and Mark made pancakes. Mark splattered Jack with batter and Jack flicked some butter at him. It was nothing either of them would remember in the future when they looked back at memories because it was mundane and perfect and just normal.

Mark would scrape the butter off himself and pull Jack into his arms and give him a near crushing kiss and they would only pull back because Jack would realize he was burning one side of the pancakes were burning.

It was just a normal boring Sunday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this. Its short but I think sweet too. Let me know what you think.


End file.
